crossing_linesfandomcom-20200213-history
Eva Vittoria
| residence = | education = | affiliation = | profession =Investigative detective for the International Criminal Court Sargent with the Italian police department | father = | mother = | siblings = | marital = | spouse = | children = | sigothers = | others = | actor = Gabriella Pession | seasons = 1, 2 | appearances = all episodes | firstseenepisode =Pilot | lastseenepisode =Team part two | firstmentioned = | lastmentioned = | gallery = |rank = Sargent|expertise = Undercover Activities}} Sergeant Eva Vittoria is a former officer of the Nucleo Operativo Centrale di Sicurezza and current officer in Europol. She is also a member of the ICC. Biography Before the ICC Eva lived a charmed life until the murder of both her parents in a car bomb. When she lost her parents she discovered her father was an Italian mafioso and drug dealer, and that the man responsible for her parents' murder was his "business partner", another Italian mafioso, Nicola Conti. Feeling like her entire life was a lie, Eva decided to take a different road than her father. Season One Eva discovers Sebastian has been easily hacking into the Italian police records for information about possible cases, and decides to warn her former partner so he can run a security check on their computers. Eva's partner eventually blocks Sebastian's access to their case files and hacks him back, stealing his files and exposing his gambling problem. In season 1, she was finally able to send Nicola Conti to jail and was there to help his daughter, Angela, deal with discovering who her father really was and encourages her to move on and not feel guilty for his crimes. Season Two In The Long Way Home, Eva is visiting her priest uncle in Italy when a body washes ashore. The team takes the case and an unknown caller gives Eva new information about the case. This source is revealed to be a spanish reporter that has been trying to solve the case. Him and Eva immediately hit it off and start flirting with each other. At the end of the episode, they are on a date in Spain, when Eva sees a mystery figure, whom she believes is her (presumably dead) father. In Team (1) she takes a leave of absence and is seen to be in Spain, "chasing ghosts", as she tells Dorn on the phone. She seems to be tracking a man who is widely assumed (but never confirmed) to be her father or one of his associates, requesting Sebastian's help with an age progression. At the end of this episode, she requests Tommy to join her in Spain because she believes she might be walking into a dangerous situation. His shock at her request hurts her, and she hangs up, refusing to answer his calls. He calls her frantically until he is shot in the head by one of the men they are hunting. In Team (2) Dorn travels to Spain to meet her, suspecting she may be chasing down a very dangerous path. All we are shown is him arriving at her hotel, where he is told that she has left 20 minutes prior. He enters her room, and we see him shocked and saddened, his eyes filling with tears. Eva's status is yet unknown, and no more has been revealed about the events that transpired in Spain till date. Trivia Category:Characters Was an undercover officer in Rome. Her old partner in Rome thought she was having a relationship with Sebastian and was jealous which fuelled him more to hack in to Sebastian's computer and take all his files. Well trained in martial arts and boxing She mentions she has had formal training in dealing with bombs.